


定时爆炸

by lvyeliuhua



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvyeliuhua/pseuds/lvyeliuhua





	定时爆炸

金泰亨打开咖啡间的门没有注意周围，一转身就撞到一个人，可能是因为走得太急了那个人居然还摔倒了。手里的水杯也没有拿稳，一整杯全洒到了他的身上。

“金...硕珍？”地上坐着的那个人两手往后撑在地上，听见他叫他名字，抬眼看向他。金硕珍现在的情况很糟糕，白色的衬衫被打湿了一大半，隐隐约约还能看见胸前两粒红点，宽肩窄腰充满诱惑的身体却偏偏长了一张纯情的脸。

金泰亨把他从地上拉了起来，“不好意思，是我没注意。”

金硕珍握住他的手，站起来之后就放开了，“没事的，部长。”

金泰亨把散落在旁边的文件捡起来递给他，“我那里有干净的衣服，要不先换了吧？”

“也好，”总不能就这样回办公室，还是挺尴尬的。

金泰亨的办公室里面还有一间小的休息室，金硕珍跟着他一起走了进去，金泰亨递给了他一件衬衫。金硕珍把衬衫拿在手里看着他示意自己要换衣服了，金泰亨却没有一点要走的意思。

“不出去吗，部长？”

金泰亨冲他挑了一下眉，“都是男人有什么不好意思的。”

金硕珍看了他一眼没说话，修长的手摸向自己的领带，轻轻地左右扯了扯，松了之后解开放到一旁的小床上。然后又去解扣子，解到下面时把扎到裤子里的衣服也扯了出来，然后脱掉和领带放在一起。

他光着上身，是很宽厚的肩膀但是太瘦了身体又显得很单薄，金泰亨正看得入迷他突然套上了衬衫不过明显不合身，连扣子都扣不上，肩膀也好像要把衣服撑开了。

金硕珍转过身看着他，“故意的？看够了没？”

“啊我忘了这件衣服连我都穿不了，更别说哥你了。”

“闹够了没有。”

金泰亨从身后把他抱住，把头靠在哥哥宽阔的背上，“哥哥身材这么好做下面那个可惜了呢。”

“放开，这是在公司。”

“但是这里没有人能看到我们。”

“你说的公司里我们要装作不认识的，”金硕珍动了动想挣脱他。  
“这里没人看得到，让我抱会儿吧，哥...”

金硕珍叹了一口气，只好让他就这样抱着。

“行了没，我还要回去工作呢。”

后面有什么硬硬的东西顶到了他的屁股，金硕珍羞愤地回头，“你精虫上脑啊！”

金泰亨憋着嘴委屈地说，“还不是哥，晾了我一周了，可怜我只能对着哥的员工证自己解决。”

“我的员工牌原来是被你拿走了？”

金泰亨的手不知道什么时候摸到了前面，把他的衣服拉了下来，他轻轻地沿着金硕珍的背脊骨从上往下亲吻。细微的酥麻感从后面传来，金硕珍不自觉地扬起了脖子。

“哥，喜欢吗？”金泰亨凑到他的耳朵旁边，轻微的吐息拂过他的脖子痒痒的。他的手继续往下，金硕珍的那里也鼓了起来，他用手揉了揉，金硕珍就躬起了背。

“等会儿...会有人进来的...别。”

金泰亨把他拉到床上，抽出他的皮带，一边抚摸他的锁骨一边说“没事，他们不会进到这里边来的”他顿了顿又说道“早就想在这里和哥做了。”

虽然他们是情侣关系，金硕珍也是第一次在这里和金泰亨做，外面就是同事说不定还会有人进来。哪怕看不到内屋里的他们，金硕珍还是提心吊胆地，说不听会听到什么声音呢。

金硕珍推了推金泰亨想离开这儿，但金泰亨是不会让他走的，“别怕啊哥，这样不是很刺激吗？”

“刺激个鬼！我不要在这儿...”

“哥，珍哥，求你了”金泰亨亲亲他的脸蛋，金硕珍其实是吃软不吃硬的，这样反倒不好拒绝他了，而且这段时间太忙了的确很久没做了。

金硕珍把脸撇到一旁闷闷地说，“那你轻点儿...”

“我就知道哥最疼我了，”金泰亨急急忙忙地脱掉自己的裤子，套上了套子。虽然自己着急也不会痛了哥哥，金泰亨用润滑剂耐心地给金硕珍扩张。

“可以了，进来吧。”

金泰亨慢慢地送进去，有一段时间没做了，金泰亨总觉得他的小穴变得更紧了，咬得他头皮发麻。金硕珍也不好受，里面胀胀酸酸的。金泰亨慢慢地抽送，让金硕珍跪趴在床上，两只手搂住他的腰逐渐加快速度。

“哥里面好紧啊...绞得我好舒服啊，哥怎么这么会咬呢？”

“少说废话...”金硕珍把头埋在了枕头里。

金泰亨真的不说话了，整个屋子静悄悄的，只剩下囊袋打在股间啪啪啪的声音，显得特别色情，金硕珍听得红了脸。

金泰亨大概是真的饿太久了，每一次的撞击好像都要顶到最深处去，金硕珍手酸了腰也酸了整个人都往床上趴，金泰亨把他捞了起来让他正对自己坐到腿上。

这个姿势进得更深了，金硕珍挪了挪屁股想换个姿势，但是金泰亨紧紧箍着他的腰把他困在了怀里。

“哥别乱动啊...”

金硕珍扭了扭，浑身都在表达着别扭，“不舒服啊....”

金泰亨亲了亲他的嘴巴，“一会儿就舒服了。”

金泰亨发力插的速度比之前更快了，插到敏感点的时候金硕珍不受控制的叫了出来，大概是怕外面的人听到他一下子又捂住了自己的嘴。

“哥，叫出来嘛，叫出来好听。”

金硕珍瞪了他一眼，“不要，别人听到了怎么办，都怪你...”

做了一会儿金硕珍整个人都变得软软的，声音也是软软的，这一眼金泰亨只当他在撒娇。

“怪我怪我，但是哥不也是很舒服吗。”

金泰亨揉揉他的后脑勺，金硕珍的后脑勺扁扁的很可爱。

金硕珍咬紧牙关，只有细碎的呻吟溢出来，一边被金泰亨顶得神魂颠倒，一边又提心吊胆地怕有人进来，下面不自觉地夹得更紧了。

金泰亨被夹得快要射出来，他用手拍了拍金硕珍的臀部，“放松点，这么想你老公吗，夹这么紧？”

金硕珍哼哼了两声，把头埋在了他的肩膀上。

金泰亨用力地插着，进出间穴口被插出了白沫，金硕珍股间水花四溅，金泰亨一抹是一手的水。

“哥你看看，你被我操出来好多水啊”，金泰亨把手伸到了他面前。

金硕珍羞愤地把他的手打了下去，“你有病啊...”

被他说有病金泰亨也不生气，只是用力地往他的敏感点顶。

金硕珍不敢叫出声，被顶得直哼哼，“啊...你别弄那儿了...”

金泰亨看着金硕珍舒服得蜷缩起来的脚趾，“撒谎呢哥哥，明明很喜欢。”

“啊....泰亨，慢点。”

金硕珍是靠后面也可以射出来的，金泰亨看他表情一脸迷离，魂儿都不知飘到哪儿去了就知道他要到了。手摸到他的腿间，顺着上面青筋的脉络揉搓。

“啊....”金硕珍射出精液，白色的精液射到了他和金泰亨的腹间。高潮过后金硕珍没了力气，整个人都软到了金泰亨怀里。

“哥别休息啊，我还没到呢。”

“你快点啊...”

金泰亨笑了一下，“男人不能说快的，哥。”

高潮过后的金硕珍红红的，像一颗红红的草莓，又软又甜，看着他金泰亨只觉得自己更硬了一些。

金硕珍没力气，只由着金泰亨抱着摆弄。又过了好一会儿金泰亨才射出来，金硕珍看着他去扔套子的背影，嘟着嘴没好气地囔囔道，“这下好了本来只是衣服湿了，现在我连这个门都出不去了。”

金泰亨看了只觉得可爱，讨好地过去亲他又捏了捏他的脸，“我马上叫人送衣服来，再把哥哥送回去，今天就不上班了。”

“昏君！”

“没办法，是哥太美味了。”

END


End file.
